Start All Over
by InxLovexWithxEdward
Summary: The Jonas Brothers are having an after party and Mikayla’s a special guest, Joe has been dating Miley for a year now, but when Joe pays more attention to Mikayla then her, will Moe fall apart? Will Joe realize what he’s done? Is this the end?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Jonas Brothers are having an after party and Mikayla's a special guest, Joe has been dating Miley for 8 months now, but when Joe pays more attention to Mikayla then her, will Moe fall apart? Will Joe realize what he's done? Is this the end? Three shot! R&R!**_

_**Title: Start All Over**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**A/N: Ok so this idea just came to me and I thought it was worth writing since it was bugging me all night, I hope you all review, I worked hard on this, and this is a two shot, Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: I Hope You Know**

"Hey Mikayla!" Joe exclaimed, and then he ran to her and enveloped her into a bear hug.

"Hey Joey!" Mikayla greeted, using the nickname, Miley, Joe's present girl friend had given him.

Miley heard her so- called friend and Hannah's enemy, address her boyfriend with much

Familiarity. She did not like the way Mikayla clung on to Joe and she was even more furious about Joe hugging her first.

"Hi Mikayla," Miley said warmly as she went up to the pair, "Joe," she said as if just acknowledging him, her tone towards him was cold.

"Hi Miley! Oh it's so nice to see you here! I've heard that you and Joe are dating, congratulations!" Mikayla said; though she hated, Miley was her friend, ever since they met on the set with Jake Ryan.

"Ohh yeah, it's been eight months already," Joe added, pulling Miley closer to him.

"Yeah it's nice to see you too," Miley hugged her and took a seat beside Joe with Nick, Kevin and Lily close behind.

Joe and Miley were the only ones talking now, Miley just sat quietly beside Joe and the others were pretty quite too, this wasn't like them, they would just say a few words occasionally.

"Miley, do you remember how we met?" Mikayla asked, getting closer to Joe.

"Yeah of course, how could I forget?" Miley forced a smile on her face, Nick was looking at her awkwardly, he knew her too well to take time to figure out that something was wrong.

Mikayla was telling Joe about how Miley got jealous and tried firing her of the set, Joe just listened, even though it hurt him to hear those words.

**Nick's P.O.V**

She looks so sad, I better ask her why, the silence of her thoughts and the perfume of her scent weren't the only things unusual about her tonight.

All her thoughts are so consumed, that the depth of her eyes makes them look flat in the darkness.

Nick was signaling her to come and sit with him, he knew she wasn't comfortable with the conversation they were having.

Miley got up slowly and went towards the trio,

"Where are you going?" Joe asked watching her walk away.

Miley just kept on walking, she sat down, as they started talking, Joe got suspicious but he soon turned back to Mikayla to assure her he was listening.

"You okay?" Nick asked Miley.

"Yeah, why? It's not like something's wrong!" Miley had a habit of talking a little faster when she was upset about something, so that's when it came to Nick's mind that something was definitely bothering her.

Deep down Miley hated lying to Nick, ever since they were best friends they always came to each other with their problems, but she wasn't sure this was the right time to come out with anything, even though it was hard seeing Mikayla flirt with her boyfriend,

She knew she had to deal with it, for now at least.

"Mile's you know you can tell me!" Nick explained, though Miley knew that already, just then Kevin and Lily heard what he said.

"Tell you what Nick?" Kevin asked as Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Ohh nothing, Nick's just goofing around," Miley said, faking a smile.

Miley always went to Kevin for advice and he was the best at it, he was like an older brother to her, but this wasn't one of those times that she could just go up to him and ask him for directions, she hesitated with the truth, But Kevin could tell when something was wrong.

They all glared at her, Kevin looked deep into her eyes, "Miley, I know you're lying!"

"No, nothings wrong," Miley lied; again, she was muddled up with her thoughts, whether she should tell them or just play along.

Joe overheard what they had said, and so mouthed to them, "What's wrong?"

They looked away, trying avoiding him just the way he had been avoiding them all this time.

The next few minutes were silent as they were trying to figure out why Miley was so down, but as always Joe and Mikayla never stopped talking, everyone could tell Mikayla was flirting but what was more surprising was that Joe was flirting back; it was then that they figured what was bothering Miley.

"Mile's do you want to go the beach for a walk, and get some fresh air," Kevin asked, he needed to talk to her.

"Yeah let's all go!" Lily added, she was getting frustrated with Mikayla's constant talking, she got up and so did Nick, and they followed the two of them outside.

Joe was too busy talking to Mikayla to realize they had gone; he didn't turn back once after they left.

"Wow this is so beautiful!" Miley said, as she got closer to the water, the place was all sparkly with huge palm trees, Miley had never been to this beach before.

"Come on!" Nick said, as he started running, "You people are so slow!"

"Yeah right, at least we're not freaks!" Kevin shouted, making Nick stop and walk like them and Miley and Lily started laughing.

"I doubt you're not a freak!" Nick said and started running again knowing Kevin would come after him, but Kevin just glared at him.

Miley and Lily just laughed at Nick's stupidity; he was running around like a 5 year old.

"Dude you gotta stop running!" Kevin shouted, "I can't believe people think we are related!"

"I hear you bro!" Nick retorted.

Lily was talking to Miley, even though, the two brothers, kept on making them laugh,

Miley felt a little better, she forgot about Joe and Mikayla, these three people always knew how to cheer her up, they were like the light to a and dark path, they knew how to make a day bright even at the most awkward moments.

_______________________________________________________________________

**With Joe and Mikayla**

"So do you really like Miley?" Mikayla asked, wanting to know about how Joe felt.

"Yeah, I love her!" Joe said, and then he turned back, "Right Mil…..Miley?"

Joe looked around and found none of them, _where were they? Why didn't he know where they had gone? Was something wrong?_

_Why didn't he know? _These continuous questions revolved around Joe's mind.

"Where are they all?" Mikayla asked, turning around.

"I don't know!" Joe said, frustrated.

Joe and got up, "I'll go and find them ok!"

"Ok, oh there's Justin Timberlake," Mikayla ran off, as if nothing was wrong.

Joe rolled his eyes and went outside; he looked at the flower pot right outside the hall and thought about Miley, He looked outside and saw the beach right ahead of him, he could see figures in the dark, though it wasn't completely dark.

"There they are!" He made his way to the beach.

When the others saw him coming they immediately stopped doing whatever they were doing, even if it was running around like a crazy chicken, _AKA_ Nick.

"Why did you come here without telling me?" Joe asked, walking up to all of them.

"Why didn't you notice?" Lily added, trying to make sure he knew that it was clearly his fault.

"Weren't you too busy, with who was it again? Oh yeah. Oh-so-sweet-mikake!" Kevin said.

"What are you talking about?" Joe said, his tone getting more confused.

"You know exactly what we are talking about, so go figure it!" Nick said.

The three had given weird answers, well to him at least, so he turned to Miley, expecting a reasonable answer.

When he figured Miley was upset, "are you gonna tell me or not?" Joe asked, Miley was in such deep thought that she didn't realize him asking her.

"Joe, just go! Okay!" Kevin said, looking down and digging at the sand.

"Yeah and stop yelling!" Nick added.

"I'm not yelling!" Joe yelled,

"My point exactly!" Nick said.

"Both of you……Just stop will you!" Miley shouted, this time she shouted, it was time she said something anyway since she realized this was going to nowhere.

"What's wrong with you?" Joe asked.

"You wanna know? First of all you've been flirting with Mikayla all this time, second you've been ignoring all of us, I don't even want to go to the third one" She paused for a minute and softened her voice, until she couldn't hold her tears back anymore. Only her reflection was seen on the floor as the slim liht of the briht moon splayed across each others apprehensive faces/

"I only came here today was because you asked me to, but I… guess it just doesn't matter anymore!" Miley shoved through and walked away.

"Miley wait!" Lily ran after her.

Kevin looked over to Joe who was somewhat confused and sad at the same time, "thanks Joe!"

Nick just stood there starring at him, "You disgust me!"

_Why was everyone mad at him? Why did he act the way he acted? Was Miley ever going to forgive him? Was this is the end of their relationship?_

It couldn't be, there was no way, he could never picture his future with out her, he hated seeing her upset but more then that he hated even more that he was the one who caused it, He had gone too far with things but this just couldn't be the end, _could he win her love back? _

These questions once again returned to haunt him, he felt like a tearing up into a million pieces, there he was standing in the middle of nowhere with thoughts that made him want to wish there was no tomorrow, it was like the whole world had turned against him, All the voices he'd been trying to block, were shouting in his head. He felt a strange impulse, one he couldn't easily understand. His thoughts raged resisting control. Joe knew he needed to put forth a better effort to leave her with a good impression of him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guyz! It took me a little time to figure out where I was going with this, air go this delay! I still don't know how to end this but I'll just go with the flow cuz I know that if I don't start now, I never will! Enjoy and review!

Chapter 2: Too Late

It had been more then a week that Joe had seen Miley and none of his brothers were talking to him either. He felt a broken connection, something he knew was beyond his ability.

Jonas household

"Kevin? Are you in here?" Joe asked as he kicked the door of Kevins room. He felt the shiver of the beach and whirled, in shrieking surprise and defiance. He clawed the space between him and the door, his eyes bright with fury. He wrenched himself in one quick move when he heard Kevin inside.

There were light footsteps, the whisper of air stirred by an opening door. The footsteps got closer, the coolness had gone.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked, slightly opening the door, looking at him with half expectations.

"Will you let me come in?"

Kevin glanced at him and with a sigh he held the door open. Joe chuckled under his breath, radiant with belief .

"Make this quick! I don't have all day!" Kevin smothered as he sat on the near edge of his bed.

"Look, I need you to help me. Miley hasn't talked to me since the day of the party and I really need to fix things….." he trailed off.

"wait..wait..you figured this out now?" Kevin interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I havn't had time to think properly, nothing seems right without her, I have nothing to look forward to and I know you can help me!" Joe said. His intentions were true and it was easy to tell with the way he structured his words.

"Bro, you've just gotta apologize first, you hurt her bad and I still don't know if Nick's gonna forgive you for this!"

Joe went to his room, slamming it behind him, he picked his guitar up and started strumming on it as he tried thinking of all the times they spent together, he tooki his mobile out as he tried holding himself together.

He pressed speed dial, he knew she wouldn't pick up and to his surprise, she did.

"Hey Miles!" Joe exclaimed, before she could hang up, he knew he had to explain it right, he already knew she was broken, that part wouldn't surprise him, but he'd need to know the extent to it. But, even as he recognized that necessity, he knew he would take her in spite of it all.

"Listen, I know you don't wanna talk to me but Miles you have to, can you please meet me at the beach?"

"I don't know, I'm pretty busy here." Miley responded. She knew she had to commit to this- commit as much of her as there was left, everyone of the broken pices. It was the only way to be fair to him. But would she? Could she?

"Miley look, just meet me at the beach in 10 minutes!" With that Joe hung up and dashed out.

Joe arrived at the beach before he had any sign of what she was doing or where she was. Even if the love he felt for her was no more then a weak echo of what he was capable of, even if his heart was far away, wandering and grieving with the truth.

He couldn't imagine his life without her he cringed away from the idea of even trying to imagine that, Somehow she had become essential to his survival.

He sat there waiting for her, to look at her beautiful crystal blue eyes once more, to have her in his arms again, to look at her flawless beauty.

He felt a stab of pain as he wondered why she was taking this long, but before he could further proceed with the thought he felt her warm arms on his shoulder and shuddered at the feeling.

He turned to her, the wind was whipping of the blue water as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets of his jacket. He found what he was looking for before he knew he was looking for it. He picked his way carefully across the rocks, just the vague shape of the waters edge was showing. It materialized out of the gloom when it was just a few feet away.

"Hey Miles!" Joe enveloped her into a bear hug, but before he could untangle himself from this immediate interaction, he noticed her cheeks were slightly cold and wet.

"Miles, are you crying?.... What's wrong?" He stepped away taking only her hand this time.

"I know that what I did was wrong and I am so sorry, I can't tell you…I ca't describe-"

"But you did," she cut him off mid-sentence.

"What? What are you talking about?

"Joe I found this on the floor when I was on my way and I've never heard anything more beautiful," She curled out a long piece of paper as it glistened in the sunlight.

Joe shoved his hand into his pocket, searching. He couldn't find it. Now and then his eyes flickered furtively from the sand to the beautiful serene horizon.

"Iv'e got it Joe and I love it!" She muttered,

"Can I read it for you?"

He took a step forward. The pallid light of the moon turned his skin a perfect white, like that sand, like the moon it self and he slowly started reading-

" When I'm with you,  
eternity is a step away,  
my love continues to grow,  
with each passing day.

This treasure of love,  
I cherish within my soul,  
how much I love you...  
you'll never really know.

You bring a joy to my heart,  
I've never felt before,  
with each touch of your hand,  
I love you more and more."

Miley looked up at him and slowly departed to his side, her colds hand facing down, her hair slowly flowing with the motion of the wind.

"Whenever we say goodbye,  
whenever we part,  
know I hold you dearly,  
deep inside my heart.

So these seven words,  
I pray you hold true,  
"Forever And Always,  
I Will Love You."

"Beautiful" miley muttered un her breath, "Thank you so much, I love you to…forever."

Jonas household

The phone started ringing, surprisingly no one cared to answer it until Joe came in and took it off at the 4th ring.

"Hello"

"Hi, is this Mr Jonas?"

"No I'm Joseph Jonas, my dad is out for a while, is anything wrong?"

"Joe? Its Rob! Listen, theres some great news!"

"Hey Big Rob, whats up?"

"I just signed you in for the Burning Up tour and guess who's coming with you?"

"Kevin? Nick?" Joe responded lamely, sarcasm drooling over his well driven words.

A/N: hehe, cliffy huh? Guess who? Hope you liked it and please review!


	3. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guyz! I'm not that happy with the feedback of this story considering how hard I work on it, so a few more reviews would be nice. Second I want to ask you if you want me to make this longer then a three-shot? Third, ENJOY!**

**Love you all!**

_**Chapter 3: Gesture**_

'Besides the obvious, who do you think was invited to join the tour?" Rob asked from the other end.'

"I don't know! Who?" he needed to replace that awful last memory of his face warped and twisted by pain if he was ever going to have any peace in mind.

"Mikayla!" Rob shouted

He froze, he was motionless, and he swallowed his irritation and tried to make his voice as soothing and calm as possible. Scrambling for coherency while he gazed unintentionally. His face was thoughtful as he considered the word "Mikayla"

"Mi-kay-la? Joe asked, stuttering uncomfortably. He looked to the foreground studying the features carefully.

"Isn't that great news?" Rob asked with slight bit of curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah....sure!" he starred down, strong emotion altered him in a permanent way as he searched for words. There wasn't anything in he'd experienced in his life that compared to having Miley close by him.

He shivered as he remembered his fight with her and how it happened, it was funny how everything came back to Mikayla. He slowly recovered from his trance and hurried up the stairs.

"Nick? You in here?" he said with in a disgruntled voice, his face was serene as he gazed at something far away, he gritted his teeth together as he slammed the door of Nick's room once more.

'NICK! If your not going to open this door! Then I'm…………."

"You'll what huh?" Nick asked looking at himwith a expecting look.

"Nothing! But I need to talk to you!"

"Go look for someone of your own specie!" Nick said as he went back in.

"This is urgent!And if you want Miley to be happy then you have to help me!"

Nick speculated for a moment, his natural instincts over powering him to give in.

"Fine! Spit it out!"

"Big Rob just called and….." Joe trailed off, just then Kevin came out of his room.

"I heard 'tour' and 'mikayla'!" he ground his teeth together, his hands were balled up in his fist at his sides. He was still standing against the wall.

"Mikayala's coming on tour with us?" Nick asked trying to sum up it all up…

"What? Mikayla? On tour? With us? Are you kidding me?" Kevin asked all at once with irritated shock.

"Yeah! How am I going to tell Miley? Things were just starting to get better and then this comes!

"Maybe we don't have to tell her?" Kevin suggested with mere hope in his words.

"WHAT? Are out of your mind Kevin?" Nick shouted.

Joe went to his room and picked up his phone.

_**Hey Hun! Can you meet me at the beach again? I love you babe. **_

He pressed send and quickly ran out the door. He got to the beach faster then usual and slowly made his way to the place where they always met. He tried to control his absurd disappointment. It was night time and the light of the moon brightened the clouds outside. As his eyes adjusted, he could see the diffused glow highlighting the top of the trees, and glinting off as small piece of the water. He watched the silver light waiting for his eyes to get heavy.

'Hey babe!" Miley said her voice just above a whisper.

"Hey!" Joe acknowledged turning to her.

"You okay?"

"I'm perfect…..now!" Miley quickly moved silently to sit on the open space.

Joe soon followed and sat next to her as she slowly lay down, resting herself on his shoulder.

"So? Why did you want to meet me here?" Miley asked, still resting.

Joe sighed and when he spoke again his voice was different, the wistfulness gone.

"I don't know how to tell you this, just promise not to react immediately! I talked to Big Rob today and he told me we were signed for a tour and………" the words poured out in perfect precision.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Miley jumped up.

"Yeah but…."

"But what?" She studied his face with suspicion.

"Mikayla's joining the tour!" He regretted saying that but he knew she would find out sooner or later.

It was silent for a moment, she looked the other and starred in concentration. All too soon they had to talk about the reasons behind their long separation. Joe watched as her face hardened into the bitter mask that was already too familiar.

"Oh," Miley said still not looking away.

"I know, I really wish she didn't have to come, its already too much for me to stay away from you for that long." He said, kicking a piece of driftwood out of his way with too much force. It sailed over the sand and then clattered against the rocks.

"I mean…..since the last time…we..well, before, you know…." He struggled for words. He took a deep breath and tried again. "What I'm trying to say is…everything was just starting to go back to the way it was before" He wanted to skip this part, the betrayals, the accusations, but he knew that he would have to talk this through before he'd be able to move on to anything else.

"I'm so sorry Miles!" Joe said, taking her hand and getting closer.

"Joe, it doesn't matter, you have to go and its time to set aside our differences, I know I'll miss you but I'll just have to deal with it," Miley said, slowly, soft and firm.

They got up and started making their way home.

"Jackson open the freaking door! Will you?" Miley yelled from outside with Joe at her side.

"I'm coming!" Joe shouted, walking forward with a soggy hot dog in his hand.

"Ewwww! You should try making things that are edible next time!" Miley retorted, disgusted at his brothers grossness.

Joe and Miley quickly went up the stairs and into Mileys room.

"When do you leave?" Miley asked, tidying her room.

"Tomorrow," He muttered under his cool breath.

Underneath all the sarcasm and all the anger, Joe was still in pain. He would rather skip the tour then stay away from Miley and he already had his fair-share experience of that.

Miley slipped on her pajama's and jumped to the bed, cuddling up under the blanket.

"Will you lie down with me?" Miley asked, Joe turned around, he watched her face to see if she was following his logic. The big shadows behind him murmured in agreement. His eyes rested unwillingly on her for a few short seconds.

"I'll miss you!" Miley whispered, but it was high enough for Joe to understand what she said.

Suddenly he was serious. He took her chin in his hand, holding it firmly so that she couldn't look away from his intent gaze.

"Until my heart stops beating, Miles!" Joe agreed.

**Next Morning**

Miley woke up to the sound of her alarm, she looked to her side and found a brown paper folded on the edge of her pillow"

_**I'll be back so soon that you wont even have time to miss me. **_

_**Take care of my heart, I've left it with you.**_

_**I love you more then you know!**_

_**-Joe**_

A/N: That's it! I hope you all liked it! PLZ review! Love you all!

-Tia


	4. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hey!..Okay, so, I know this was meant to be a three shot but I decided to make it longer than that..I hope you like it!..Plz review! Xo!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the story line!_**

**_Chapter 4- Compromise_**

As the Three brothers arrived at the hall of departure they saw Mikayla waving to them from a distance, Joe, in particular made a fake sound of contentment in the back of his throat, as he twisted his hand to the side and gasped for air.

"Hey Mikayla!" They chorused.

"We're so glad you're coming with us," Kevin pushed the words out; they came out slowly with stuttering pretenses.

Mikayla shook her head, abruptly doubtful. The tour manager came up to them and handed each of them their individual schedules. And then, one by one, they got into the bus….

"WOW! Man, this is s-w-e-e-t" Nick shouted, breaking the word sweet into three syllables.

As they settled in, making them comfortable, Mikayla skipped down to where Joe was sitting, his neutral expression dissolved into a smile when she waved from the back seat.

___________________________________________________________________

It was 10:00 AM in the morning, They got up to the sound of their alarms!..Slowly, they pushed themselves out of bed, with the hope of a new day!

"Good Morning!" Mikayla greeted, while Joe was still lying in bed.

The figure of speech *Good Morning* had some literal truth to it, Joe grimaced, he didn't want to talk to her. Mikayla looked at him with eyes full of expectation, shattering all that she was waiting for; Joe hopped up and walked away.

For some reason-impending mania, they did not want to co-operate with the fixation. Their polarities were reversed: every time they tried to line the last one up, the other jumped out of place.

"There's no need to be inflexible," Mikayla muttered.

**Later That Day**

"Joe! We're going to grab something to eat, do you want to come?" Kevin shouted from a distance,

Joe clenched his teeth together waiting for him to continue, Kevin glared at him until he realized his mistake. "I don't think so; I'm trying to get a hold of Miley, carry on without me!"

"Ok dude, well good luck with that"...And the brothers and Mikayla departed.

Joe sat down, dialing her number for the 18th time in a row,

"Miles? Miley?"

"Hey, Babe!" Miley shouted from the other end of the line, "Oh my god, I miss you like crazy!"

"I do too, love, how are you?" His expression was calm, the seriousness had drifted away, and he clutched the counter more firmly to help hold him upright. He stared at the blank window, biting his lip.

They had been talking for more than an hour now and the other boys still weren't back. Their first concert was in Florida, which was tomorrow.

"I'll talk to you later babe, I love you!" Joe said, on the verge of hanging up.

"Love you to, miss me!"

Just then, Mikayla's voice yanked him from his reverie, she was waving her hand back and forth in front of Joe's blank staring face.

"Mikayla! Can you stop doing that?" Joe almost shouted, while Nick and Kevin stared at him with profound astonishment.

As the disturbing vision struck again, his face crumpled in pain, "Ok, what do you want from me?" Joe asked, dissatisfied with his liberty, because it was incomplete.

He grimaced at the vacant look in her eyes and felt his blood slither from his face.

"I just want us to be friends!" Mikayla said, in a fake whiny voice.

Joe collapsed on the sofa, shaking his head in disbelief.

Slowly, silence enveloped amongst them, all their expressions were the same,

Nick kicked his feet up on the spare chair and folded his hands contentedly across his distended stomach. Kevin's face was serene as he gazed out of the windshield.

"Mikayla?" joe frowned,

"Yes?" She answered, politely, for the first time.

"Sorry about the way I've been acting, I've been a little tempestuous and pragmatic,"

"That's okay, anyway, do you guys want to write a song or do something together?" suggesting ideas to kill their boredom.

"A song sounds good!" Nick agreed.

"Okay then, why don't we all contribute and

Joe hadn't been following the conversation; actually, he hadn't been aware that they were even having a conversation. His mind was pondering someplace else. His eyebrow's pulled together when he saw a hazy figure distracting him, he glared in mystification.

"Joe? Why don't you start with a few lines?"

"Ok, how about this? *_I've known you for only a short period of time, but I feel as if  
I've known you forever."_

"Sounds good!, then what?" nick exclaimed.

"Wait, let me think! _***I tremble with joy at your every touch.  
The feel of your hand taking mine -  
I want you to hold it forever.**_

**I glow with happiness  
every time you're near.  
I want you near me now,  
I want to be with you forever.**

**My knees grow weak  
in your loving arms.  
I want to stay there,  
I want you to hold me forever.**

**My body melts  
with every kiss you give.  
Just the thought of your lips on mine -  
I want you to kiss me forever.**

**My heart jumps  
to know how much you care.  
Knowing that it is so much more -  
I want you to love me forever*"**

"you're a genius man, how?" Kevin asked, in amazement.

"I don't know, it's just coming out," Joe retorted.

"What can I say? He's a natural!" Mikayla smiled, writing the last line down.

**A/N: Thnx guys!..review!..hope you liked it!**


	5. StarStruck

_**A/N: Okay, I'm extremely sorry it took me this long to update. I wasn't planning on it but FF just struck me again. So yes, Please R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing except the storyline**_

_**Chapter 6- Starstruck**_

_**Recap - **_"How long are you going to wear that mask of innocence? You know exactly what happened at the night of the after-party, or would you like me to give you a little reminder?" Mikayla came closer.

Joe clenched his fists and tried keeping his expression the same, no one except him and Mikayla knew _what else_happened at the party. Was it time for the truth to come out? or shall fate mould it's way back in again?

"What exactly happened Mikayla? Nick asked as a sheer of anxiety rolled down his spine.

"Ask Joe, I'm sure he'd be thrilled to tell you what happened' –Mikayla exclaimed, in a rather conniving way.

"I'm not sure what we're even talking about here, what exactly happened Mikayla?" Joe asked, confused.

"Seriously Joe? Your clearly insecure and if we're really going there, two can play at this game''

"MIKAYLA! What is wrong with you?" Joe clenched her fists, holding them tight as all the blood rushed up.

"Let me go Joe!" Mikayla screamed.

"Joe! Let her go man, what has gotten into you? And you two have seriously got to stop this! What are you? 5 year olds? So just, ACT YOUR AGE!" Kevin explained, leaving them two and slamming the door behind him.

**Sea view Hotel**

The brothers and Mikayla had gone into their rooms, with Nick and Joe in one and Kevin and Mikayla in two separate Suites.

Just then, the brothers got into one room as they were all getting ready for dinner.

*Phone Rings*

"Hello?'' Joe picks up,

"Hi, darling, how are you boys?"

"Mum, everything's fine, how are you?" Joe smiled, after quite some time.

''Yeah, everything's good, I've actually called to tell you I've got a surprise for you guys''

''Joe, put the phone on speaker!''-Kevin suggested.

''What surprise mum?'' Nick asked, looking all perplexed.

''There's going to be a _special someone_ coming to see you soon, I've got to go now though, Frankie's driving me up the wall, Bye boys, Love you, stay safe and don't forget your sunscreen during concerts''

''Bye mom''

**During Dinner**

''I'd like to order a fried rice and a Coke please"-Kevin ordered.

Dinner had enveloped into an awkward silence, Joe was gazing out of the side window, Nick was staring at the menu, Mikayla was staring at Joe, and Kevin was creating a beat with the spoons and knives.

'Everything looks delicious, Man am I hungry, I haven't eaten for 3 days" Kevin said to himself, digging into the apple pie.

"Can I be excused?" Joe left the table and went back upstairs.

"I'll be back"-Mikayla followed.

"Stop following me Mikayla!" –Joe looked back as he steadied his pace.

"Just because our destinations are coincidently the same doesn't mean I'm following you''

"For god sake! I have a Girlfriend!" Joe shouted out as their fingers reached the same place to hit the 'up' button on the elevator.

"And your point is?"

"Stop trying to flirt with me," They both got in.

Mikayla bursted into a sudden fit of laughter. "What's so funny?" – Joe asked failing to see the humour in it.

"Me? Flirt with you? That's funny''

Mikayla got close, and closer, until only the thinnest magazine could fit in between them, Mikayla grabbed his hand and touched his neck, making her way up to his hair, sliding in to kiss him.

Just when the elevator opened, there stood that special someone completely star struck.

**A/N: Please Review! I hope you liked it **


End file.
